Can't Resist You No More
by LauraMaranoIsPerfection
Summary: Austin Moon has lived a normal life in the presence of his kingdom. It's quite boring, one could say. His world is turned upside down when Ally Dawson puts a mix into his everyday life. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Part One of Chapter 1:

Austin Moon looked out the window of his bedroom. He wanted to get out. He was bored out of his mind. He hated being cooped up in the gigantic castle he lived in. He wanted to be free. But he had to train.

Training to be king was important to the family. He was expected to rule the kingdom once he was of age. Which wasn't far away.

He was pretty smart with politics. He was brain smart. Fighting smart. He had to be. He was the first oldest male of the family. And the law said specifically that the first male of the family was to rule.

Austin didn't want to. He tried asking if he could resign and let the second oldest, Aaron, rule, but they rejected his wishes, saying he was the most mature to become the next king.

He frowned at the certain memory. He didn't like to think of it. He wanted his brother Aaron to rule and they told him no. And Aaron hated him now, saying he only wanted the throne for himself. Which he never did.

Austin shakes his head, rushing over to his closet, grabbing a coat. He rushes downstairs.

He tells a guard at the gate, "I would like to take a ride into town. On my horse, if you do not mind."

The guard nods and says, "I will fetch your horse."

As he walks away, Austin sighs.

Austin normally wasn't aloud to get away with these kind of things, but lately, since it was a few months from him becoming king, he was able to get away if he liked.

He was pulled out of his train of thought when someone tapped his shoulder. The guard.

Austin looked at him, and the guard cleared his throat, "Do you have a weapon, my lord?"

Austin nodded slowly, knowing he was concerned about his safety. "I do. I never leave without one."

The guard nodded and opened the gate as Austin got on his horse. Soon enough, Austin's horse was trotting out the gates of the castle.

Part Two of Chapter 1:

Austin looked around, noticing the peace and calm around the kingdom.

The people seemed happy. Some were selling food, others clothes.

He was at peace until a one of the subjects, female, came up to him.

"Prince Austin! A girl is threatening a poor kid with a knife for food!" She started to run off in a direction that he followed curiously.

Austin was in front of the scene in a second.

He got off his horse quickly and ran to the girl with the knife.

She had past her shoulders brown chestnut hair. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown, shining a bit.

He pulled out his sword from his side and placed it at her throat, not cutting any skin. He knew it would scare her breathless.

And he was right. She was scared.

He cleared his throat and said in a serious tone, "What are you doing, scaring a little boy?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and replied quietly, "I asked him if he would share and he said no. So, I grabbed out my knife. Not because I wanted to hurt him. Everyone always assumes I want to hurt others, but I truly want to cut myself. But someone always stops me. I would never hurt a child. I love children. I'm just poor. Broke. I can't get a job because no one likes me. I'm just not... Liked."

An older lady with a dish towel speaks in a harsh tone, "Damn right no one likes you. You can try to share your crap with the Prince, but we know the truth. You hate people. You hate children. You hate your pathetic life. You are ungrateful for what you have."

The brunette snarls, obviously forgetting the sword at her throat, "You watch your mouth, old lady! My parents died when I was young! I've had to protect and feed myself since I was 9! You don't know how to do a lot of things at such an age!"

The lady gripped her dish rag, about to smack the girl with it when Austin holds out his hand. "Don't. You'll only make her angry. She is..." Austin looks at her, "How old are you, dear?"

She gulps, "Sixteen, my lord."

Austin nods, "She is a teenager. If you guys agree that she is telling the truth about her having to raise herself at a young age, I will have her sent to prison. If she is not lying about such things, I will take matters into my own hands."

Austin looks at the group, and the old lady sighs, "What she says is true. Her parents died when she was nine. She's had to be alone since then because the adoption services weren't around by then."

Austin nods and puts his sword back. He looks at the girl and says, "Be honest and tell me your name, and I will take you into my care."

She looks into his eyes, still panicked, and speaks, "My name is Ally Dawson, my lord."

Austin picks Ally up off the ground and places her on the horse. He gets on after he is sure she won't fall off.

He turns the horse around, and goes back to the castle.

Part Three of Chapter 1:

When they arrived in front of the palace, Austin looks at Ally.

There was a frightened look in her eyes.

He speaks confidentially, "We will take good care of you here. I promise. As long as you don't steal or threaten people with knives, you should be good."

Ally looks at him and speaks, "If you don't mind me speaking, my lord, but you took my knife. I don't know how I could get ahold of another one."

Austin chuckles, "You are quite right. Let me show you to your room."

He leads her into the castle and down a hallway.

He started to think a bit, thinking maybe, just maybe, he could save this girl from her trouble making. He hoped he could. For the first time, he was glad he was to be king soon. He could act the part quite greatly.

He stopped in front if a door and unlocked it, opening it, leading her in.

He watched as she walked in and took in her surroundings. Studying them.

Austin started to speak again, "The only time you are aloud out of this room is when you are being escorted by someone. It will likely be me, if you are wondering. If you leave this room without permission, you will be punished."

Ally chuckled and smirked, "So just like when I was in boarding school. Under lockdown? I should have expected that."

Austin looked at her surprised by how calmly she acted around him.

She looked at him, clearly irritated, "You honestly think I'm freaked out like some fanatic that I'm talking to you? Because no, I am not. The only emotion that you give me is pure fear. I would never admit that to anyone else in this kingdom, but then again, I like people to know how I feel towards them."

Austin nods and walks out without a word and closes the door, locking it.

Before he could start walking away, he heard a loud noise wit her voice, "I HATE HIM! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A PRINCE! I HATE HIM! HE'S LIKE ALL THE REST OF THOSE PEOPLE! THINKING THEY KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME!"

Austin then walked away, laughing at her ridiculous teenage attitude.

A/N: well, first off lets start off with, I'm excited to write more of this story! And I hope you really like it. I'll try to post more if you review lots :D

A thing to think about is the time, I guess. This is a modern, yet not modern monarch time.

Another thing you notice is that this chapter is split up into three parts. I plan on there being three parts to each chapter to come. I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and help me get motivation to write more.

So, done with my note, and now you know what to do.

REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Part One of Chapter 2:

Ally Dawson slammed her hand angrily into a dresser, pain shooting to her hand. She gasps out loud.

She shuts her eyes, breathing heavily, "This is his fault. That stupid Prince and his prissiness."

A knock comes from her door, and she looks at it, "Come in."

She hears the door unlock, and a well dressed man comes in. He is holding a pile of clothes, "Miss. Dawson, the Prince sent me to give you these for bed. I hope they fit."

He sets them on the bed, and finally walks out, closing the door and locking it again.

She lets out a huff of air, "No one's going to trust you around here. Not that I trust myself either."

She undresses from the rags she was wearing, and into the shorts and t-shirt they provided for her.

She looks in a mirror, "Man, what am I wearing? They better not put me in some drag they wear around here. That'll be a maximum punishment for what I did."

She sits on the bed and thinks out what she actually did the day.

She had asked a boy if he would share his food with her. The response she got surprised her. He had said, "No, you old hag."

And she hadn't reacted how her peers thought she did. They always spread lies instead of sharing what she really intended to do.

She had told the Prince the truth. She really was going to cut herself. She hadn't done so in a while and she wanted to feel the rush of blood spilling out of her body.

The old lady only spread those lies to protect Ally's life.

And Ally knew that.

Ally knew what the people were trying to do. They wanted her in jail. Not because they hated her. It was to protect her. They didn't want her to kill herself. So they figured if Ally was going to be somewhere, jail would fit her.

As long as she wasn't cutting, se would be fine. But to Ally, she wanted to. Wanted to badly. Even if she had to create a sharp object, she would.

She wondered around the room, and spotted a glass of water, her eyes brightening at the sight. She rushes to it, and goes into the bathroom. She dumps the water down the drain.

She whispers to herself, "Thank god I wasn't done with this glass."

Then she slams it to the ground, not toward her, of course.

She picks up a piece of glass, the sharpest, to be exact. She examines it, trying to see what part she could use to cut.

Just before she could place the glass to her skin, a voice interrupts her actions, "What are you doing?"

She looks over to see a blonde figure, the Prince. Her eyes widen. Her voice shakes as she speaks, "Nu...Nu... Nothing. I accidentally dropped the glass... And I... I was trying to pick it up."

He shakes his head, coming toward her, and she flinches away.

"I don't need your help. I can do it myself." She lies through her teeth.

He snatches the glass from her hand, placing it in the pile of glass, and sweeping it far from her.

He turns to her and sweeps her into his arms, bridal style.

He walks into the main room of the bedroom, placing her on the bed. He pulls something out of his pocket. Handcuffs.

He cuffs her hand to the bed, and he walks back to the bedroom.

Ally shakes her head, "What kind of guy carries handcuffs around?"

The Prince yells back to her, "The kind that knows what to expect."

She groaned in misery. She finally speaks, "I don't care that you're turning 21 in a month, you're not that smart. It's not possible."

He comes back into the room with a smirk upon his face, "None of your antics surprise me, little girl. That's how I know, and anyway, living in a castle, they force you to know things. The unexpected. Making good choices. That kind of stuff."

Ally laughs, "I wonder how you would be out in the streets, with no money to get you by. The only thing that would get you by is your looks."

He laughs, "Unlike you, I don't have this attitude that you carry around."

Ally frowns and scoffs, "Probably because I hate that everybody thinks they know what's best for me."

He shakes his head as the guards take the glass out, Ally lazily not watching.

Part Two of Chapter 2:

Austin looked at his father surprised, not expecting what he just heard. He shakes his head.

"What did you say, father?" He asked.

The king rolled his eyes, "I said, 'That girl that you plan on keeping in the castle, do you plan on marrying her?'"

Austin shakes his head, "No! She's a teenage girl! And she is psychotic!"

The old man chuckled, "That's what they all say. You do realize that when you are king, you'll need an heir right? And I don't think the girl will mind as long as she's fed."

Austin shakes his head again, "No. She's a teenager. She doesn't have the attitude. She's a teenager."

The old man chuckled yet again, "Is that all that's stopping you?"

Austin sighs, "No. She's crazy. She broke a glass just so she could cut herself."

The king returns the sigh, "A broken girl. You could make her happy. The money will win her over. The food even more."

"Dad, stop! I want to be with someone I love!"

"Then why of all people did you choose her to live in the castle?"

"She's had a rough life."

"There's your draw."

Austin shook his head, walking away. His old man was crazy. He believed it too.

But what Austin didn't know about his old man wouldn't hurt him.

Part Three of Chapter 2:

It was the next day and Ally had been dressed in her worst nightmare. A dress from the kingdom.

That was the least of her concerns though. Right now, she was trying to pick the lock of the door with a hair pin. It was her mothers and she always used it.

She finally got it unlocked and she opened the door.

She slowly walked in the hall, hoping not to get noticed.

She walks into the garden, stunned. The flowers around were beautiful. Before she could move a step, a voice stops her, "You must be Ally Dawson."

Ally turns around to see the queen, and she bows instantly.

"No. No. Don't do that. Well, anyway, what are you doing out here? If I'm correct, you're not supposed to be out here."

Ally's heart quickens, "I'm not. But that room makes me feel like I'm in a tiny space, and it makes me claustrophobic."

The queen laughs, "I understand. I won't tell anyone your secret. Do you want to look at the flowers? I saw how your eyes lit up looking at them."

Ally nods her head and follows.

The queen suddenly says, "That's a pretty dress. It looks nice on you."

Ally looks down at herself. The dress went down to her knees. It was a like a tutu. It was pink. The top was floral. It was cute, she guessed.

"Thank you."

Ally was on her knees while they looked at the flowers.

A few hours later as she keeps talking to the queen, and the queen says, "You can call me Mimi, dear."

Ally looks shocked, "Are you serious?"

Mimi chuckles, "Of course I am. I feel like we could be the best of friends. I'd adopt you if I had too."

Ally smiles, "No ones ever said such nice things to me before."

Mimi smiles, "You are quite special, dear. I hope you remember that."

Ally laughs, "I'll try."

That's when Ally hears shouting, "What are you doing out here, Miss. Dawson?!"

Ally turns around, seeing the Prince, suddenly she was scared.

Mimi interrupts, "She is out here with me, looking at flowers, and talking, of course. She is a lovely house guest."

The Prince shakes his head, "I am not in the mood for excuses. Especially after what me and my father just talked about. I know she isn't supposed to be out here. She was just lucky that you like to talk to people."

Mimi stands up, "That is so not true. She is nicer than you think. She is a lovely young girl. Smart too. I understand her views on life. You should listen to them."

Mimi finally walks away, leaving Austin to Ally.

Austin looks at her. In his eyes, she saw that he cared. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

Ally clears her throat, "What is my punishment?"

Austin sighs, and his shoulders sink, "Nothing. How about we talk. About those views on life that you have. What my mother was saying."

Ally looks at him confused, "Why do you want to hear them?"

He looks into her eyes, "As much as I hate to admit it, my mother is always right. And anyway, it would be nice to get to know you. And hopefully, I can share my life with you. Become the best of friends."

Ally smiles, "I'd like that."

And they went to go sit on a bench in the garden, ready to talk.

A/N: well, since you guys gave me AWESOME reviews, I decided to update TODAY! And I got a FAQ from a lot of people, and I answered it in the story! Austin is 20 years old. Turning 21 next month. Another question that someone asked was the setting of the story. This story is more in the present, but there are things that they don't use that is in the present, like cars or guns. Their clothes are more today's modern age. And so, yeah. I'll let you do your jobs now! You know what that is, REVIEWING! I'll try to update faster based on how many reviews I get! So, go REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Part One of Chapter 3:

Ally pushes the tutu under her, so she can sit. She looks at the ground, admiring the details.

She looks up at the Prince, relaxing a bit. She shakes a bit, "You sure you don't want to punish me?"

He shakes his head, "No. I really do want to talk. What is something you enjoy to do?"

She smiles, laughing a bit, "That is something I haven't done in years. I like to play. Not pathetic games that a child plays. I mean music. From lullaby's to raps, I love to play music."

The Prince looks at her amazed, "You enjoy music?"

Ally shakes her head, "Yeah, but that's not aloud, right? No one knows shit around here."

Ally watches the Prince smile, "You may have found someone who likes to play music too, Miss. Dawson."

Her eyes brighten, "Who?"

He chuckles some more, "Me."

Ally frowns at hearing this, "You? Like music? You can't be serious."

"The sad part is, I am serious."

Ally groans.

The Prince laughs some more, "Why does this upset you so much? This should be good news. I could even show you the music room."

Ally looks up, "Did you say music room?"

"I did, in fact."

Ally stands up, ready to go to this mystery music room, "Lets go. I'm ready to see this place."

The Prince stands up, and starts to lead her inside.

Ally squints her eyes, "This better not be a trick back into my prison cell, or you better not be surprised when I want to take you as an opponent."

He laughs again, "I promise I'm not tricking you."

She sighs as they walk down the hall. They suddenly are standing in front of double doors. And he opened the doors, revealing a room full of instruments.

Ally's mouth gaped, "It's beautiful." She stepped inside.

The Prince spoke, "I figured you'd appreciate it. Do you write songs?"

Ally nods frantically, "I can share it with you, if you'd like. I wrote it about a month ago. I don't know if you'll like it though."

He laughs and says, "Share it."

Ally nods and moves to a piano, sitting down and started to bust out some rhymes.

"Work" *

Walk a mile in these Louboutins

But they don't wear these shits where I'm from

I'm not hating, I'm just telling you

I'm tryna let you know what the fuck that I've been through

[VERSE 1:]

Two feet in a red dirt, school skirt

Sugar cane, back lane

3 jobs, took years to save

But I got a ticket on that plane

People got a lot to say

But don't know shit bout where I was made

Or how many floors that I had to scrub

Just to make it past where I am from

[REPEAT 4x:]

No money, no family. 16 in the middle of Miami.

[HOOK:]

I've been up all night, tryna get that rich

I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit

Milked the whole game twice gotta get it how I live

I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit

Now get this work

Now get this work

Now get this work

Now get this work

Working on my shit

[VERSE 2:]

You can hate it or love it

Hustle and the struggle is the only thing I'm trusting

Thoroughbred in a mud brick before the budget

White chick on that Pac shit

My passion was ironic

And my dreams were uncommon

Guess I gone crazy, first deal changed me

Robbed blind basically raped me

Rose through the bullshit like a matador

Just made me madder and adamant to go at em

And even the score

So, I went harder

Studied the Carters till a deal was offered

Slept cold on the floor recording

At 4 in the morning and now I'm passing the bar

Like a lawyer

Immigrant, or ignorant

Ya ill intent was insurance for my benefit

Hate to be inconsiderate, but the industry took my innocence

Too late, now I'm in this bitch!

You don't know the half

This shit get real

Valley girls giving

Blow jobs for Louboutins

What you call that?

Head over heels?

[REPEAT 4x:]

No money, no family. 16 in the middle of Miami.

[HOOK:]

I've been up all night, tryna get that rich

I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit

Milked the whole game twice gotta get it how I live

I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit

Now get this work

Now get this work

Now get this work

Now get this work

Working on my shit

[VERSE 3:]

Pledge allegiance to the struggle

Ain't been easy

But cheers to Peezy for the weeks we lived out of duffel

Bags is all we had

Do anything for my Mum, I love you

One day I'll pay you back

For the sacrifice

That ya managed to muscle

16 you sent me through customs

So….

All aboard my spaceship to Mercury

Turn first at the light that's in front of me

Cause every night Ima do it like it's my last

This dream is all that I need

Cause it's all that I ever had

[OUTRO 2x:]

Now get this work

Now get this work

Now get this work

Now get this work

Working on my shit

Ally looks at the Prince, looking for an opinion.

He clapped, saying, "That was amazing! You're very good."

Ally blushes, "Thank you, my Lord."

Suddenly, the Prince is shaking his head, "Don't call me that, please. Call me Austin. In public, you call me by 'my lord,' but in private, call me Austin."

Ally looked down, "Okay... Austin."

Austin relaxed a bit, "Thank you."

Ally looked at him, "And in return, if you don't mind, please just call me Ally."

Austin looks at her, "Okay. I can do that. And one more thing Ally," he looks into her eyes, "I want us to be close friends. Close enough that you can trust me with your darkest secrets."

"Austin, I want that too. But, that all comes with trust. And I'd say you're climbing up my trust ladder."

Austin smirks, "I'll take that as a good thing?"

Ally laughs, "Considering you're the first to climb up it, I would say it's a good thing"

Part Two of Chapter 3:

Austin walks into the throne room, spotting his father. He looks at him frustrated, "You summoned me?"

The old man chuckles, "Yes, I certainly did. When do you plan on getting married? Your coronation is coming soon."

Austin rolls his eyes, "I don't need a wife yet."

"How about the Dawson girl you brought here? She seems to love music as much as you do."

Austin smashes his palm to his forehead, "I've already said no, father. She is simply a guest."

The old man waves his hand in dismissal, "Sure, sure, sure. Next thing you know, she'll be in your bed."

Austin walks away before he can hear more.

Part Three of Chapter 3:

A few weeks later, and Austin had told Ally she was aloud to roam around the castle. Letting her do so, she forgot all about how depressed she was. She was happy.

So, this morning was something totally different for her.

She knocked on Austin's door, waiting until it opened.

When it finally did, she was shocked at what she saw.

He was shirtless, revealing he had a set of abs. Not a six-pack, but there was a set of abs. He also had bed head, and his eyes were groggy, but all she could notice was his abs.

He cleared his throat, and she finally stopped looking. She blinked, "Hmm?"

He looked her up and down, settling on her face, "Did you want something?"

Her thoughts cleared and she said, "Oh! Yeah! I wanted to ask if you wanted to do something today? Because I want to, and I can't exactly do much without you."

He smiles, "Sure. Just let me take a shower and get ready. You can go to the music room while you wait if you want."

Ally nods and skips off to the music room.

She sits in front of the piano, and starts to play what she had been thinking the past few minutes ago.

"Daydreamin'" **

You walked in

Caught my attention

I've never seen

A man with so much dimension

It's the way you walk

The way you talk

The way you make me feel inside

It's in your smile

It's in your eyes

I don't wanna wait for tonight

So I'm daydreamin'

With my chin in the palm of my hands

About you,

You and only you

Got me daydreaming

With my chin in the palm of my hands

About you,

You and only you

For you oh oh oh ohh

For you oh oh oh ohh

For you oh oh oh ohh

For you oh oh ohh

Now I can't wait

To hold you in my arms

I know I was made for you

I'm in love with all of your charm

It's the way you walk

The way you talk

The way you make me feel inside

It's in your smile

It's in your eyes

I don't wanna wait for tonight

So I'm daydreamin'

With my chin in the palm of my hands

About you,

You and only you

Got me daydreaming

With my chin in the palm of my hands

About you,

You and only you

And I want you

Got to have you

And I need you

Like I never have

Loved before

Oh I want you

Oh I need you

Got to have you

Like I never have

Loved before

So I'm daydreamin'

With my chin in the palm of my hands

About you,

You and only you

Got me daydreaming

With my chin in the palm of my hands

About you,

You and only you

For you oh oh oh ohh

For you oh oh oh ohh

Then Ally hears clapping, turning quickly, surprised.

"Austin, what are you doing here?"

A/N:

*Work by Iggy Azalea

**Daydreamin' by Ariana Grande

there's your update! I hope you enjoy! NOW GO REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Part One of Chapter 4:

Ally asks Austin frightened, "Austin, what are you doing here?"

He sighed, "I heard the piano and wanted to see who was playing since no one in my family plays."

She nods, "I understand. Wow, no one normally listens to me when I play."

He smiles at her, "If you played, you could get real money..."

She cuts him off short, "No one likes music in this town. You know that."

She was hoping he actually didn't hate it. If she could bond with him through music, maybe she could get out of here faster.

She didn't mind being in the castle at all. They fed her, kept her from getting too thin. They made sure she had clothes on her back, and a roof over her head.

The only thing she didn't like was how she had no freedom. So maybe, if she could bond with Austin over something, she would get out of here faster.

She finally speaks, "Do you like music?"

He nods quickly, "Absolutely! I can play anything!"

He hurries over to the piano bench, sitting next to her, and placing his fingers on the keys.

He soon plays a piece, a hard one in fact, that Ally didn't know how to play just yet.

Her mouth gaps, "How can you play such a hard piece?! I can't even play that!"

He chuckles, "I said I could play anything."

She rolls her eyes, and they start to play together. Maybe, just maybe she could get this plan to work, as long as she kept her big fat mouth shut.

When they were done, Austin asked her if she wanted to take a stroll into town, which she couldn't even decline. She wanted to see how everyone was. The bad part of the arrangement was that he was going to escort her though.

As they arrived into town, she was instantly surrounded by lots of peoples mouths gaped.

She looked around her and realized soon that she was in a dress from the castle and being escorted by Lord Moon.

She looked at Austin, and he stared back, she cleared her throat, "Can you buy us some apples? I've never tasted them before. Please?"

He stares at her for a bit, then sighs, "Fine."

They walk up to the stand with the apples, and Austin purchases two.

Ally bites into hers and smiles, "Thank you, my Lord."

He smiles right back at her, "You are very welcome, my lady."

She suddenly looks up at him, "I'm not exactly a lady. I'm a teenage girl."

He smirks, "And I'm almost twenty-one. What does it matter?"

She clears her throat, "My Lord, I am quite younger than you, and you addressing me as such things, feels wrong."

He shakes his head, "I think next time I speak I better be careful, because next thing I know, you'll say something like, 'My Lord, that is quite vulgar language,' after I complement your dress or something."

Ally nods her head, "Wow. That sounds about right."

Austin shakes his head, "You are a silly girl."

She laughs, "Just smarter."

He shakes his head more as they continue on.

Part Two of Chapter 4:

Austin lays in his bed as he thinks of the days events. He had suddenly noticed that Ally had 'shining' hair.

And he had happened to slip up, and she almost payed attention to his slip up.

He shakes his head, "Father is just messing with your head, and it's getting the best of you."

After repeating that about a thousand times, he still didn't believe it himself. He ran out of his bedroom and into the throne room, but before reaching it, he listened to the conversation among his father.

"My poor boy is so foolish. He doesn't see that the universe has set him up with a fine young lady. And now, he's passing up his opportunity. Maybe I could help him..."

Austin hears his mother cut him off, "Actually, I think the best person to talk to is the girl herself. Try and ask her oblivious questions for a bit, and then ask the big ones."

Austin shakes his head and walks in, "You aren't serious, are you?!"

They look at him startled. His mother says, "You heard that?"

Austin yells furiously, "I think so. Unless my ears are wrong. Why are you trying to force me on someone I just want to be friends with?!"

His father spoke, "Because! You need a wife!"

Austin looked at his father confused, "What?!"

"You heard me! A wife! You need a young lady by your side before you become king! Or..."

Austin brightened at this, "Wait, if I don't find a wife... I don't have to be king?"

His father shook his head, "No. Of course not. You'll be the king either way. It's just, the heir, and, you'll be lonely. No one to talk to. Except your guards, of course."

Austin looks up at his father, "What about you guys? Won't you be here? And my brothers?"

His father sighs, "No. Your brothers are moving on, getting married and leaving royal life. And us, we're dying."

"When you say us..." Austin begins.

His mother cuts in, "Austin, my disease is getting worse. And your father, he's caught an awful disease that I've never even heard of."

Austin looks down, "I didn't know."

The king looks at Austin, "And I would like to see you married before I die. Happy with a beautiful bride of your choice. You understand, right?"

Austin looks up at his father, "I'll do it. I'll look for a bride. For you, father."

His mother smiles, "Thank you."

That was how the plans for a ball started.

Part Three of Chapter 4:

When Mimi had told Ally about there being a ball for Austin to find a wife, she was anything but happy for him. She was furious.

And Mimi watched her in her outrage.

Ally yelled, "How could he do this?! He didn't even say anything! How dare he have a ball!"

Mimi laughed, "If I was smart, I'd say you were jealous."

Ally was suddenly caught off guard. Jealous? Why would she be jealous of Austin trying to find a wife through a ball? "I'm not jealous! I'm mad that he didn't tell me! It's like he doesn't trust me! I thought we were friends!"

Mimi laughed again, "Are you sure you're not jealous?"

And that was what got Ally thinking. Was she jealous?

Ally thought of Austin dancing with another girl. Kissing another girl. Marrying another girl. Sleeping with another girl. Having sex with another girl. Having children with another girl.

And that's what set it off. She slapped her hands to her cheeks, "I'm jealous."

Mimi looks at her in surprise, "I'm glad it didn't take you too long to realize."

Ally speaks aloud again, "I like Austin," she looks at Mimi quickly, "Please don't tell him. I'd die if he ever knew."

Mimi smiles, "I won't tell him. You have my word."

"Thank you!"

And Ally rushed off with her new information, and while walking fast, she almost ran into the king.

Ally quickly says, "I'm so sorry, my Lord. I didn't..."

He cuts her off, "No need to apologize. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

She nods.

The king smiles, "Do you think, maybe one day, you might have children?"

Ally was shocked by the question, but knew the answer, "Yes. I would love to have children, some day."

He smiles, "Good, good. How do you feel living here? Please don't sugarcoat it. Please be honest."

Ally sighs, "It's big. I'm not claustrophobic here. I guess I like it. I'd like it more if I could get our more often. I really like eating here, though. The food is wonderful."

"Good, good. How would you feel if you married my son?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure how to respond to such a question, "I... I don't know. If I had to? Maybe. I guess I'd be okay with it, as long as the great food is still in rule here."

He nods his head, "I want my son with you, dear. But he intends on finding a wife through a ball. I hope you are there. And I hope he chooses you."

Ally stared at the king in shock, not expecting that at all.

A/N: there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! And hopefully Austin realizes that he has feelings for Ally ;)

Well, besides that, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Part One of Chapter 5:

"I want my son with you, dear. But he intends on finding a wife through a ball. I hope you are there. And I hope he chooses you."

The king saying these words to Ally completely shocked her.

Her mouth gaped, then anger appeared on her face, "How dare you tell me what you hope your son does. That is beyond my own control, your highness, and I refuse to be a tool in what you want."

He stared at her shocked, "No one has ever talked to me with such a tone. Which proves another reason why you are destined to be with my son."

She covers her ears, running away and saying, "If I don't hear it it's not true, if I don't hear it it's not true..." She also adds more saying, "Lalalalalalalala."

She sees him shake his head and sort of hears him say, "That's something Austin does. He's corrupted you with his immature acts."

Ally uncovers her ears, "The Prince does that?"

The king chuckles, "Yes, the 'if I don't hear it it's not true' thing at least. Not the lalala thing."

Ally shakes her head and walks away. To find Mimi.

Mimi glances up at Ally, smiling, "Are you ready to make your gown for the ball?"

Ally blinks, confused a bit.

Mimi looks at her worried. "You are going to the ball, aren't you?"

Ally thinks about it, then nods quickly.

The older woman claps her hands, "Then lets get to making it."

Part Two of Chapter 5:

Austin stands in the ball room, irritated to death.

"I didn't think how much stress this would put on my back."

The man beside him with a British accent said, "Well sir, you could cancel if you like."

Austin shakes his head, "No. That will make all of the ladies coming upset. They are probably working hard on their ball gowns."

"Very well, sir. Do you want us to plan the decorations out so you don't stress too much?" He asked.

Austin nodded, "Make it decent." Then he walked away.

Right when he was about to go up the stairs, the butler said, "Sir, there is a young lady with curly hair at the door demanding for Miss Dawson. Shall I let her in?"

Austin thought about it, "Yes. Send her to Miss Dawson, Harold."

"Yes, sir." And he walked away.

Austin went upstairs, finally.

When he reached his bedroom, he flopped on the bed. He started talking aloud.

"Do I really want to be married to one of the ladies out there? Maybe father's right. Maybe I should have just asked Miss Dawson for her hand in marriage." He spoke aloud.

Someone peeked into the room, which happened to be his mother, "I was going to knock at first, then I heard you talking to yourself and suddenly I hear you saying Miss Dawson and marriage in the same sentence. That was you, right dear?"

Austin hit his head against his pillow, groaning, "Unfortunately, yes. I was thinking maybe I should have just listened to father and not even done this. I won't cancel the ball now, though. I would be filled with a town of disappointed young ladies."

His mother agreed, "I'd be disappointed too. Ally's gown is almost done and it sure is gorgeous."

Austin looked up, "Ally's going?"

Mimi laughed, "Of course she is. You asked for young single ladies. Now, be happy. Maybe you'll end up on the dance floor with her."

And she left.

Chapter 5

Part One of Chapter 5:

"I want my son with you, dear. But he intends on finding a wife through a ball. I hope you are there. And I hope he chooses you."

The king saying these words to Ally completely shocked her.

Her mouth gaped, then anger appeared on her face, "How dare you tell me what you hope your son does. That is beyond my own control, your highness, and I refuse to be a tool in what you want."

He stared at her shocked, "No one has ever talked to me with such a tone. Which proves another reason why you are destined to be with my son."

She covers her ears, running away and saying, "If I don't hear it it's not true, if I don't hear it it's not true..." She also adds more saying, "Lalalalalalalala."

She sees him shake his head and sort of hears him say, "That's something Austin does. He's corrupted you with his immature acts."

Ally uncovers her ears, "The Prince does that?"

The king chuckles, "Yes, the 'if I don't hear it it's not true' thing at least. Not the lalala thing."

Ally shakes her head and walks away. To find Mimi.

Mimi glances up at Ally, smiling, "Are you ready to make your gown for the ball?"

Ally blinks, confused a bit.

Mimi looks at her worried. "You are going to the ball, aren't you?"

Ally thinks about it, then nods quickly.

The older woman claps her hands, "Then lets get to making it."

Part Two of Chapter 5:

Austin stands in the ball room, irritated to death.

"I didn't think how much stress this would put on my back."

The man beside him with a British accent said, "Well sir, you could cancel if you like."

Austin shakes his head, "No. That will make all of the ladies coming upset. They are probably working hard on their ball gowns."

"Very well, sir. Do you want us to plan the decorations out so you don't stress too much?" He asked.

Austin nodded, "Make it decent." Then he walked away.

Right when he was about to go up the stairs, the butler said, "Sir, there is a young lady with curly hair at the door demanding for Miss Dawson. Shall I let her in?"

Austin thought about it, "Yes. Send her to Miss Dawson, Harold."

"Yes, sir." And he walked away.

Austin went upstairs, finally.

When he reached his bedroom, he flopped on the bed. He started talking aloud.

"Do I really want to be married to one of the ladies out there? Maybe father's right. Maybe I should have just asked Miss Dawson for her hand in marriage." He spoke aloud.

Someone peeked into the room, which happened to be his mother, "I was going to knock at first, then I heard you talking to yourself and suddenly I hear you saying Miss Dawson and marriage in the same sentence. That was you, right dear?"

Austin hit his head against his pillow, groaning, "Unfortunately, yes. I was thinking maybe I should have just listened to father and not even done this. I won't cancel the ball now, though. I would be filled with a town of disappointed young ladies."

His mother agreed, "I'd be disappointed too. Ally's gown is almost done and it sure is gorgeous."

Austin looked up, "Ally's going?"

Mimi laughed, "Of course she is. You asked for young single ladies. Now, be happy. Maybe you'll end up on the dance floor with her."

And she left.

Part Three of Chapter 5:

Ally looks at the gown in utter shock.

It was beautiful. It was white, and had spirals around the bottom and the spirals coming from that bottom and surfacing everywhere. There were a bit of spirals on the top, and the part around her waist was poofy. She fell in love with it at first sight. It hugged her body, but she still loved it.

Ally gushed, "I can't wait to go to the ball in this beautiful gown."

Mimi came in with a surprise guest, and Ally smiled wider.

Trish laughed, "Ally falling in love with a ball gown? Is it raining outside?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you, Trish! Ever since being taken here, it's been kind of boring."

Trish laughed more, "I honestly thought that Prince Austin was going to force you to marry him."

Ally shakes her head, "No. Though, we've decided to be friends." She frowns at this thought.

Trish observes her face and yells, "You have a crush on him!"

Ally blushed, "Pfft, whaaaat? No. Don't tell anyone."

Trish shakes her head, "I won't. But you need to tell Prince Austin you're in love with him before he marries someone from this pathetic ball he's holding."

Ally sighs, "I want to, but what I really want for him is to be happy."

Trish suddenly brightens, "After he's married to some weird chick from the ball, you could offer to be his mistress."

Ally looks at Trish with disgust.

Mimi pipes up, "Austin refuses to have a mistress, ladies. So, don't be getting any ideas."

Ally adds, "And I refuse to be used like that."

Trish shrugged, "It was a good idea while it lasted."

Ally shakes her head, and looked at herself in the mirror again, "It's so beautiful."

Trish speaks again, "No matter what happens, Ally, you're gonna get laid on the night of that ball."

Ally turns back to Trish, more disgust on her face, "Seriously?"

Trish shrugs her shoulders, "Don't believe me? Fine. But when I'm right, you owe me cash money."

Ally crinkles her eyebrows, "I'm not giving you cash money."

Ally slips the gown off and puts on her former outfit, relaxing.

When she finds herself in front of Austin's room, the door opens, and he pulls her in.

A/N: Cliffhanger! :D hope you enjoyed this chapter! Why did Austin pull Ally into his bedroom?

I'm also going to put Ally's ball gown in my bio :)

Now do what you do best for this story and REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previously on Can't Resist You No More:

_"When she finds herself in front of Austin's room, the door opens, and he pulls her in."_

Part One of Chapter 6:

Ally holds her breath, afraid of what was possibly to happen. Her eyes look into Austin's and her fear increases.

He finally speaks, "Ally, we need to talk."

She lets go of that breath and starts to breathe again, "What is it, Austin?"

She watches him let go of his breath and says, "I don't know if I should go through with this ball. I don't want to disappoint tons of girls."

She sighs, "You should do what you think is right. This is your decision. If you don't want to do this ball, you don't have to," she continued, "But it would be nice if you would do the ball."

Austin smiles, "Thanks, Ally. I can't wait to see your beautiful dress."

Ally's eyes widen with happiness shown on her face, "You're serious?! You're going through with this ball?"

Austin nods.

Ally suddenly looks at him, "How are you so sure my dress is beautiful?"

He touches his stomach while he says, "It's a gut feeling."

She rolls her eyes. And she walks out of his bedroom, smiling.

Suddenly, she runs into Trish.

Trish smirks, "Coming out of Prince Austin's room and blushing? Did you get laid early?"

Ally rolls her eyes, "No. Austin wanted to talk about the ball. He wanted to know if he should go through with it. All that matters is that his final decision was to have it."

Trish drags Ally to the side, eyes full of worry.

Ally looks at her, "What's wrong, Trish?"

Trish whispered, "It happened again. I saw you dancing with him. The ball is a bad idea."

Ally's eyebrows crinkle, "Why is that?"

Trish sighs, "All I can tell you is that you'll either escape the castle heartbroken or scared for dear life."

Part Two of Chapter 6:

4 Weeks Later:

Austin looks at his uniform for the ball. He wasn't exactly excited for this 'ceremony,' but he'd have to deal with it.

The ball was more of a if a girl catches your attention, dance with her. If you don't like her after dancing, leave her alone and move along to another.

He went down into the ballroom and looked around. The team they hired had done an amazing job. He was wildly impressed.

He watched as tons of girls gathered in the room. There had to be about 30 or 40 females in there.

He was about to bail until suddenly, he saw a girl catch his attention. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Austin looks over at the butler, Harold, and points at the girl, "I want to dance with her."

Harold walks over to her and speaks a bit, then they walk in his direction.

Harold announces, "Prince Austin has chosen a lovely lady by the name of Piper to dance with him."

Austin smiles and bows in front of Piper, offering his hand, "May I have this dance?"

He watches her smiles, "Sure, why not?"

She takes his hand and they start to dance around the ball room.

He starts conversation while they dance, "What is it like to dance with the Prince?"

She smirks, "Different. My ex-boyfriend would be seriously mad."

He nods and they continue to dance.

Harold taps his shoulder and he looks up, and Harold tells him, "It is time to announce Miss Dawson, sir."

Austin nodded and had Piper rap her arm into his.

Harold goes to stand but he stairs and announces, "Attention! Miss Dawson is about to enter the room. Please bow down as you see her if you are not royal."

And that was when Ally walked down the stairs in her gown.

Austin instantly let go of Piper's arm at the sight of Ally. She looked beautiful in his eyes. The gown even more beautiful.

He gaped at the sight of her.

Part Three of Chapter 6:

Ally looked ahead of her from the staircase. She was shocked to see that Austin's arm was looped with some blonde girl.

Ally walks down the stairs and watches Austin let go of the blonde's arm and gap at her.

Ally was proud of herself.

When she reached the bottom of the steps, shouting from Harold washed into her ears, "Miss Dawson, everyone!"

She heard clapping and cheering. She was impressed at this attention. She was never praised like this before, and for second forgot her feelings for the Prince.

She returned to earth once Austin walked up to her, offering his hand, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Ally gladly takes his hand, "You may."

And they dance around the ballroom.

The closeness starts to get to Ally, stirring up sexual tension in her, and she decides to quiet the tension by saying something, clearing her throat, "Why did you want to dance with me? This is a ball to try and get you the perfect girl and here you are, dancing with someone who could be someone's mistress."

Austin looks at her with shock, "Mistress?! You're too good to be someone mistress. And anyways, the reason I decided to dance with you is because I decided you were the perfect girl."

Hearing those words come out of his mouth scared her. He couldn't have feelings for her. He couldn't like her back. That was wrong. She wasn't good enough for him.

She cleared her throat, "But I'm not perfect. I'm the exact opposite of that."

He shakes his head, "Not in my eyes. You're the most beautiful and perfect girl here."

Those were the words that sent Ally running from him, trying her best to get out of that castle. Away from Austin.

The worst part was Trish was right. The ball had made her run away, scared for her dear life, for he had confessed to some sort of feelings for her.

Uh-oh! Ally ran away from Austin! Will she make it out of the castle? ;)

Hope you enjoyed!

If you haven't noticed, I try to update every Friday, so I'd check out this story for updates on Friday's.

Anything else? Hmm, Ally's ball gown is in my bio. You have to copy the link and paste it in the link bar thing.

Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW bc your thoughts are honored :D your reviews actually are what gets you more of this story :D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Part One of Chapter 7:

Before Ally made it out the door, two guards had their hands on her arms. And they carry her back into the ball room.

When they reach the destination, they let go of her arms, and she falls to her knees. She whimpers a bit, then looks up. She was at Austin's feet.

She swallows, "I'm sorry, my Lord. I was scared."

One of the guards poked her with the back of his staff, "Don't speak. Maybe he will give you mercy."

Ally swallows once again, breathing heavily, then looks into his beautiful eyes.

Austin frowns, "You have embarrassed the whole kingdom, and as always, you must be punished."

Ally's fear was replaced with anger. Embarrassed the kingdom? How had she done that? She didn't do such a thing. She had embarrassed him, and she intended on letting him know.

She stood up, more bold than she's been for weeks, and says, "You sure I embarrassed the whole kingdom? Because last time I checked, I wasn't dancing with everyone. I was dancing with you. I didn't embarrass the kingdom. I embarrassed you."

She swallowed once again, thinking about how big her punishment would be now that she had told him off in front of everyone at the ball. Even that dumb girl, Piper.

Ally didn't care that she had a crush on the Prince. Or that he was the Prince. All she cared about was that he was being an asshole and she was going to make sure he knew it.

Austin crosses his arms, "And what makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

Ally lets go of that old fear again, gaining more boldness, "I don't care who you are. You may be a Prince-soon-to-be-King but that doesn't make you more important than any of these people who agreed to come to this ball. So, don't go off telling me that I embarrassed everyone in this room, because I only embarrassed you. And you better know it."

One of the guards pokes her in the back of her legs lightly, but being her clumsy self, she fell to the ground. At Austin's feet again.

The King finally was on the ball floor, speaking to everyone aloud, "I'm sorry about what's happened, ladies and gentlemen. And I'm deeply sorry that I must tell you all to leave. This is clearly more of a private matter than one that should be announced. I'm so deeply sorry."

As everyone left, Ally stayed on her knees, afraid to get up. She didn't want to know what the guards would do, and she didn't dare risk it either.

When everyone was gone, Austin signaled the guards away, but Ally stayed at her knees.

Before the guards left, they asked the royal family who was in the room, "What are you planning on doing to the girl?"

The king said, "My son will decide her fate. You will have to leave, and wait and see what happens."

They left and Ally looked up at Austin, she whimpers, "Are you going to kill me?"

Austin shakes his head, "No. I find death more as a reward than punishment."

Her eyes fell a little, "What are you going to do?"

"Let you make a decision. Your choice. You know what they say about choice. It can transform you. It can define you, or it can destroy you."* He replies.

She nods her head, "What are the choices?"

He looks down on her with clear disappointment in his eyes, "Choice one is that you can be locked up in your room and never come out. Choice two is that you can be locked in the prison and be treated as a prisoner, and choice three is you can marry me, and let all of this slip my mind."

Her eyes widen, she couldn't even speak. But she had to say something, "I don't know."

He has a strict look on his face, "You have to make a choice. A good one for you. You choose what you think would be best for you. Now."

She swallows, opening her mouth to give her answer.

Part Two of Chapter 7:

She sat in her bedroom, sighing. She had made her choice, and she didn't know how it would effect her.

She definitely would never choose prison. That was worse than life itself. The words that Austin said repeated in her mind:

_"You know what they say about choice._ _It can transform you. It can define you, or it can destroy you."_

She wasn't sure of which the choice did, but she didn't think any of it was possible. No choice she made would change her, and she believed that. And she wanted it to stay that way.

She looked into a mirror, thinking back to when she had that glass in her bedroom a while back.

That made her realize that Austin was right. Death was more of a reward than punishment.

She wished that the glass was still in here. She wished she could have stabbed herself while she had the chance. But Austin had taken her glass privileges away. And that saddened her a bit. She wanted the glass, but the idea of killing herself was sort of unappealing at the same time.

A creek came from her bedroom door, and Mimi appeared, "I'm sorry about what happened, Ally."

Ally shook her head, "It's not your fault. It's mine for running when he said all those sweet things. I shouldn't have agreed to dance with him. No offense, but your son can be a jackass sometimes, and please mind my language."

Mimi laughed, "It doesn't offend me, dear. And he is thinking more for your safety than of how miserable you are. And I think you made a lovely decision."

Ally looked at a trash can and spit into it, "I only made it because I didn't like the idea of being in prison. Thinking about it now, I should have said the prison choice, at least I could have died somewhere dark."

Mimi grabbed Ally's hands, "Don't think like that, Ally. You are such an amazing girl. You deserve to be... Well, you."

Ally looked in her eyes, "But I'm only sixteen. And he's almost twenty-one. That can be a little creepy."

Mimi laughed, "I didn't marry Austin's father until he was King, and I was fifteen, dear. You're old enough to marry any king you want."

Ally groaned, "Why does he even want to marry me?"

Mimi smiles wider, "You're beautiful, talented, and an amazing young woman. Why not?"

Ally looks at Mimi, "Are you sure I made the right choice?"

Mimi looks at Ally with a serious face, "Think of it this way. Austin won't be marrying Piper from the ball."

Ally smirks, "I guess your right. But that doesn't mean..."

Mimi cuts her off, "I've said it once, and I'll say it again, Austin doesn't want a mistress. He thinks it's wrong and knows it's wrong."

Ally smiles, "Thanks for cheering me up, Mimi."

And Mimi leaves the room.

Part Three of Chapter 7:

"Ouch!" Ally screams as she feels a needle get poked into her side.

The seamstress gives out a quick, "Sorry, my lady." And moves on.

Every time Ally heard her speak, she heard an accent, and that final one gave her the guts to say, "Are you Irish?"

The lady smiles, "Yes, my lady, I am. How did you know?"

Ally smiles at herself in the mirror, "Before my daddy died, he always made sure I knew someone from their accent. It's a good memory. I miss him. I wish he was here."

The Irish lady says, "I bet he's watching you right now and thinking about how proud he is of you."

Ally doubted it. Daddy had always hated royals, and he had told her that royals were evil. He wouldn't be one shot proud of her for agreeing to a marriage so that she could see the light everyday and not be claustrophobic.

Ally shakes her head, "This might be bad to say, but my daddy's always hated royals. His views have effected mine, and that's kind of why of snapped at the Prince at the ball."

The Irish lady laughs, "Ahh, that's why. I think that Prince needed a taste of his medicine, and you delivered it to him, my lady. I think your daddy would be proud, might I say."

Ally smiles, "Your right. Maybe I did make him proud."

"Yes, my lady." The seamstress added.

Ally looks at her, "May I call you by your first name? I would like to have you as a seamstress for... Well, forever."

She laughs and says, "My name is Penny, my lady."

Ally smirks, "That's a pretty name. In fact, it was my mother's name."

Penny gaps a bit, "Why isn't that weird. Life is strange."

Ally smiles, "It sure is."

When they were done for the day, Ally went searching for Austin.

When she couldn't find him, she went to the music room and started playing:

Hey baby even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya, I want you, and even though I can't forgive ya, I really want ta, I want you*

Clapping came soon, and standing there was Austin Moon.

Ally stands up, "I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you."

Austin smiles, "Well, I'm here. What did you need?"

Ally looks into his eyes, "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

He looks at her stunned.

A/N: Cliffhanger! :D oops :O

First star: that was a reference from the covers of the Divergent series ;) if you haven't read the books, you DEFINITELY SHOULD :D

Second star: that was the beginning of Problem by Ariana Grande :D

Now, discussion:

1. What did you think of Ally's choice? :D

2. What do you think of her Mimi's talk?

3. What do you think of Penny, the seamstress?

4. And finally, WHAT DO YOU THINK AUSTIN WILL TELL ALLY?

So many questions for you to think about :O

So you better review for another chapter next Friday ;)

So do what you do and REVIEW! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Part One of Chapter 8:

Austin watches Ally with intense shock. He couldn't believe his ears. Ally's eyebrows furrow together.

"Well? Why?" She asks.

Austin blinks rapidly, terrified of his answer. He finally decided how to answer, "Yes. I'm absolutely sure. I probably would have cut off your hands a long time ago if I didn't have a tiny bit of attraction to you."

He watches her eyes fall to the ground, "But attraction is different from true love. You're not in love with me. You could be with that girl named Piper."

He shakes his head, "It's not just attraction though. I have feelings for you, Ally. I really like you. You're amazing at playing piano. An amazing songwriter. And you may have some quirks, but I still like you."

He hoped she would leave the situation at that and continue through with marrying him. Once she was his he could...

Not yet. He couldn't think about that right now. It was too early. All he could confront was that he needed Ally as his companion. He needed to keep such things under wraps.

He rubbed his hands together, "So, are you going to drop this subject?"

She looks up into his eyes, "One more question, if you don't mind," he nods his head and she continues, "Do you need me?"

He nods his head frantically, "I need you completely. I need you."

She nods her head, and walks away from him. He didn't know if he should feel guilty or not.

Part Two of Chapter 8:

Ally couldn't help but wonder what was running through Austin's mind when she was talking to him. She suddenly saw Trish in front if her and her thought went down the drain.

Trish goes strait to the point and says, "You ready to go to the king and queen and agree to their marriage terms to Prince Austin?"

Ally sighs, inhales deeply, and says, "As ready as I could be." And they walk off to meet the king and queen.

Minutes later, and Ally stands before them. She bows in front of them and looks up at them.

The King stands to his feet and begins to speak, "We are gathered here today to hear if Ally Dawson will agree to the terms of marrying Prince Austin. We shall state the terms now.

"Ally Dawson, agreeing to marrying our son means you are to stay married to him for the rest of your life. You are to carry his children and take well care of them. You also agree to stand by his decisions no matter how ridicules. Do you confirm an agreement to these conditions?" He asks her.

Ally swallows a lump in her throat and squeaks out, "I agree to these terms."

The King nods and sits, confirming that it was done. She would be Austin's forever unless she ran away from the alter.

Part Three of Chapter 8:

Ally sits alone in her room, thinking quietly to herself. The conditions she had scared her.

She would have to stay married to him for as long as she lived. No divorces. She was his forever.

She had to stand by his side no matter how stupid his decisions were. She didn't know if she would be able to keep her mouth shut.

And she had to have his children when he was ready to have heirs. She imagined a little boy or girl with blonde or brown hair with dark eyes, running around. She thought the poor kid would be spoiled. She didn't want that.

She looked across at the clothing drawer. She would get to leave this prison once she was married to the Prince himself. Maybe the marriage wouldn't be bad.

She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen though. Something she would be forced to agree to. She wasn't sure why, but the feeling was strong in the pit of her stomach.

Then she finally dozed off.

Dream:

Ally stands in front of Austin. She watches the anger in his eyes, scared of the results.

Austin speaks, "You are my wife. You will stand by me. You agreed to the terms. You married me. Now stand by my side, my dear."

Ally sobs, "You don't have to do this, Austin! We can raise our baby in peace! We can be happy. You don't have to do this."

She watches a tiny wave of emotion filled with fear in his eyes, and he has worry in his eyes, "You'll help me?"

She looks strait into his eyes, "I will stand by you, my Lord. Whatever your choice. I am your wife, and I shall obey."

He nods and she lays her head in his lap, weeping.

Ally shoots up from under her covers, covered in sweat. It was only a dream. It had felt so real to her. Austin did need her. But it was in the dream.

She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew one thing. That dream was no coincidence. And now she was scared.

A/N: Finally! Another chapter! Sorry it took me forever to update! Since school started and I've done a lot of reading, things have been difficult.

Now, the important stuff!

1. What is Austin's secret?

2. Did Ally make a good decision on agreeing to the terms?

And 3. What the heck with the dream?

I hope you liked this chapter! Now go do what you do and REVIEW! :D


End file.
